


Turbulence

by blackash26



Series: Fakiru Week 2014 [1]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, Fakiru Week, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackash26/pseuds/blackash26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duck and Fakir are going on a class trip to the Lincoln Center Plaza in New York City. Duck is over the moon at the chance to fly in the air like a bird. Fakir is...less enthused. They manage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fakiru Week 2014 Day 1. Prompt: Green.

Duck loved the idea of flying. At night she often dreamed she was an actual duck dancing in the sky rather than just on the ground like the normal girl she was.

She had been so excited when the class trip to New York City was announced. A chance to fly in the sky like a bird  _and_  dance at the Lincoln Center Plaza? Who wouldn’t be excited?

Unfortunately, flying didn’t seem to agree with everyone on the plane.

She rubbed a green faced Fakir’s back gently as he leaned forward in his seat, holding a paper bag to his face. “It’ll be alright,” she said encouragingly. “Only three hours to go! And the Captain just said that we’re almost through the turbulence.”

“I know,” Fakir gritted out. “I heard him.”

Duck drew back at her boyfriend’s annoyance. “I’m sorry; I’m just making you feel worse. I’m sorry I’m such a pest.”

Fakir sighed and sat up. “You,” he said, gently tapping her on the nose, “Are definitely not a pest. You were just trying to cheer me up. I’ll be fine once we land.”

“Do you want me to leave you alone until then?”

Fakir shook his head and then…blushed? “Actually, could you, um, rub my back some more? That felt…nice. But, uh, maybe less talking, for now anyway?”

Duck nodded vigorously and quickly leaned in and gave Fakir a quick kiss on the cheek. “Okie dokie!” she said.

Fakir offered her a lopsided smile and then resumed his position over his barf bag while Duck rubbed soothing circles on his back.


End file.
